New York Reunion
by RTds9
Summary: Forced to drop out of college Miranda is now a working single mother living in New York City.Gordo is an up and coming Hollywood director.What happens when the two see each other for the first time in six year?Why love of course!First fanfiction work here
1. Miranda

Disclaimer-Lizzie McGuire is not owned by me.I make no fame,profit or money off this.So please don't sue.I have nothing anyway.

Rating-PG

First fanfic here so please don't bash to hard.

Feedback-Yes(praise or flame welcomed)

New York City Dec-11

6am

Miranda slapped the alarm clock when it started going off nice and loud.Softly cursing in Spanish Miranda got up and out of her nice warm bed and braved the freezing cold December morning.But worse than the cold was the fact that she was out of her bed at this god awful early hour getting herself ready for work. Unfortunately due to a very strong flu bug that was going around at work which had knocked out so many of her coworkers Miranda found herself being forced by her boss into working the morning shift at the diner.From the looks of it she was going to be stuck there for a few weeks at that shift,until everyone started feeling better.This was starting to take it's toll on Miranda for she was most seriously not a morning person and was in one very pissed off mood.But as the old saying goes she needed her job and she needed the money more.So that was why she was dressed in her tacky green and white colored waitress outfit and standing in front of her bathroom mirror brushing her long dark hair at six am.

After checking herself one last time in the mirror Miranda walked into the living room area of her small apartment and sat down on the sofa and used the remote to turn on her small TV.After making sure the volume was set loud enough to hear but not loud enough to wake up her four year old daughter Amanda in the back bedroom Miranda started to wait for the upcoming morning news to come on the TV.She didn't really want to watch anything that was on but she was needing to know what the weather was going to be like today and tonight before she headed into work at the diner.

"Good morning Tom!"the anchorwoman on the TV said in a way to chipper voice as she turned to look at her counterpart sitting next to her at the desk.

"And a very good morning to you to Cynthia!"the even more nauseatingly chipper anchorman said as he flashed a million watt white toothed smile toward his co-host and than to the camera.

"He probably spends more than I make in a year getting those teeth of his that white."Miranda muttered as she took a sip out of her coffee cup in an attempt to wake herself completely up and mentally yelling at the news anchors to just get to the damn weather!

Miranda sat there suffering for another fifteen minutes listening as the two anchors went on and on about the city council vote on raising the city property tax and than they started in on the up coming mayoral race.But when they skipped the early morning weather report to go to their 'own Channel Five in the sky' news chopper to report on a bad traffic jam on the Long Island Expressway a frustrated Miranda hit the mute button on the remote,got up cussing in Spanish again and headed into the kitchen to fill her coffee cup back up. As she walked back into the living room and sat back down on the sofa Miranda hit the mute button on the remote and almost dropped her coffee cup when she caught the next words that came out of the anchorman mouth.

"We go now to Channel Five own Gail Steven's as she interviews the famous independent movie producer David Gordon about his new movie The Love Triangle.Good morning Gail!"

"Morning Tom!"said Gail smiling as soon as the TV cut to her where she was sitting on a large sofa end seat.But Miranda paid her no mind because her heart began to race as the camera cut to the person sitting next to Gail on the other sofa chair. God he's still just as handsome as the last time I saw him back during college, thought Miranda as she watched Gordo being interviewed on the TV.Miranda turned the volume up a little more not wanting to miss anything that Gordo might say.

"Tom I'm here with Hollywood's newest up and coming independent movie producer and director David Gordon."said Gail as she turned to face Gordo"How are you this morning Mr.Gordon?"

"I'm fine Gail."said Gordo smiling"and please just call me David"

"Ok David it is than"Gail smiled at him"David your star has steadily been rising in Hollywood ever since you directed and released your smash hit movie Death At Dawn four years ago.Many people have started calling you the next Quentin Tarantino.How does that make you feel?"

"Well Gail"Gordo said smiling as he held out his hands in front of him"I don't know anything about my star rising but I sure have found that I don't have to look to far for work now a days.Which is nice when bill time comes around.But all I have to say about the comparison is that if people out there are comparing me to Quentin Tarantino than I'm extremlly flattered.If I only accomplish half of what he did in this business than I'll be more than satisfied."

As she sat and continued to watch the interview Miranda was shocked and amazed at how easy Gordo was handling it all.Gone was the short young boy with the wild mop of hair on top of his head.Gone was the shy young man who would stutter and get nervous whenever a pretty girl like Gail would talk to him.Miranda watched in amazement as Gordo dressed VERY fashionably with his hair slicked back in a nice hairstyle, brilliantly answered every question field to him by the female reporter. As she continued to watch the confident Gordo Miranda couldn't help but think that if it wouldn't for the fact that this was her Gordo,one of her two best buds growing up she would have started thinking that he was looking uhh well uhh oh the hell with it! Gordo was looking damn hot on her TV screen!

"So David" Gale the reporter said drawing Miranda out of her thoughts and back to the TV "Although your more widely known for your Death At Dawn action series it's your giant romantic comedy hit The Love Triangle that's the buzz of Hollywood these days."

"Yeah that one even surprised me at how well it's doing at the box office."said Gordo still smiling.

Miranda started smiling herself because she could tell that even though he might have been surprised Gordo was trying very hard to act humble.He was covering up the fact that he was very proud of his hard work and the success of his movie.She might not have seen him in over six years but Miranda could still read her best friends face like a book.And he should be proud Miranda also thought.Because she had broke down and went to see the movie last week and it was great.It was one of the few times in the last six years that Miranda had laughed and actually had a fun filled day.

"But now we're going to get to the bottom of the question that everyone in the world is asking right at this moment."the reporter said with a huge smile spreading across her face"Is there any truth to the rumors that you and pop singing star Lizzie McGuire are an item now?"

WHOA!?! I haven't heard about that, thought Miranda as she sat up straighter on the sofa now really paying attention. Just like Gordo, Miranda hadn't seen Lizzie in over six years and so her curiosity about her friends was running wild at the moment.

"Sorry Gail but there is no truth to any of those rumors."Gordo said laughing at the question and shaking his head.

"But you two are seen all over Hollywood with one another!"the reporter stated still pushing the subject"She even accompanied you to the Oscars ceremony last year."

"Well yes that is true.But you see Gail me,Lizzie and another girl were best friends and very close growing up back in California."Gordo explained"So you see Lizzie is only my best friend and like I said there is nothing going on with me and her right now but friendship."

Sitting back on the sofa with a little bit of a sigh Miranda was a little shocked at how hearing that made her feel better.

And why is that,Miranda thought to herself.You've always wanted your friends to be happy so why is the fact that Lizzie and Gordo not being a couple happy news to you?Alone in her thoughts Miranda was snapped back by the anchorman's question at the end of the interview when it was cut back to the anchor desk. 

"So you had a famous pop star and a talented movie director growing up together,huh?"Tom the anchorman asked his co-anchor.

"That's was what Gail got from Mr.Gordon during the interview Tom."the co-anchorwoman smiled"He mentioned that there was another girl in their friendship.I wonder if she's famous now too just like Mr.Gordan and Ms. McGuire are?I wonder whatever became of her?"

"Nothing"Miranda said sadly as she turned off the TV and felt the tears starting to roll down her cheeks "Nothing ever become of me."

To Be Continued?


	2. Gordo

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.I'm hoping this is not one of those good first starts and than goes down hill after that lol.But here goes the next chapter.

CHAPTER 2

LOS ANGELES  
DEC-18

It was seven am and Gordo was already in his office at the studio going through the large amount of paperwork that was spread all over his desk. An hour later he was still sitting there going over an estimated expense sheet for the movie he was about to start filming, when his assistant walked into his office.

"Morning Boss"mumbled Kris as she came in holding her notes in one hand and letting loose with a big yawn into the other hand "I see you beat the paper boy here again."

"Good morning to you to Kris. And just so you know I haven't been here that long."said Gordo smiling as he watched his right hand man uhh woman go over to the coffee pot and pour herself a very large cup of Joe "Out late last night partying again huh?"Gordo asked laughing when Kris took out a bottle of aspirin from her pocket and stated taking a few with her coffee.

"What can I say Boss I just love this town."said Kris smiling over her coffee cup as she sat down in the chair across from Gordo desk"For it's the town where parties go all night every night and no one nor the town ever sleeps."

"Last time I checked New York City was the town people said that never slept?"

"New York ain't shit compared to L.A."said Kris as she took another sip out of her cup and than looked at her boss like he was stupid for not knowing that.

"My bad."said Gordo laughing at his hungover assistant.

"Here"said Kris as she dug through her notes to hand Gordo a small white envelope "This was on my desk when I came in.It seems to have came in special delivery just for you."

"If it came in special delivery just for me than what was it doing on YOUR desk?"Gordo asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just open the damn thing would you!"Kris smirked at him"My curiosity is killing me over what's inside it!"

"Well,well,well"Gordo smile grew bigger as he opened the envelope and took out the small squared card that it contained."I've been expecting for this to come in for some time now."

"What is it?" Kris asked, as she tried to see what the envelope laying on the desk had written on it.

"It's just my official invite to Matt and Melina wedding."said Gordo holding out the card so Kris could take it.

"They sent your wedding invitation here?"Kris asked a little surprised as she took the card from Gordo and started reading it"Why didn't they send it to your house?"

"My bet is because Lizzie probably told her mom I practically live here instead of my house."said Gordo.

"Well that's true"Kris laughed as she started reading the card"January 1st?!Who the hell gets married in the dead of winter on January 1st?That's New Years Day for Christ sakes!Your suppose to be recovering from your New Years Eve hangover that day.Not going to someone wedding."

"Well Matt and Melina have always been uhh how should I put it....."said Gordo trying to find the best way to say it"....a little different from most folks."

"I don't call getting married on New Year's Day being diffrent.I call it being down right WEIRD."Kris said shaking her head.

"Well I think Matt put it best when he said at least this way it will be very hard for him to forget when his anniversary is."said Gordo.

Gordo watched as Kris only smirked at him again over that comment but than suddenly started smiling "You know boss I'm going to be too busy New Year's Day to go with you this time to someone's wedding."

"One time!"Gordo huffed"One time I asked you to accompany me to a wedding because my date back out at the last minute due to a concert rescheduling! And you still won't let me live down the fact that I had to get you to go with me!"

"Sorry Boss but that was Lizzie who was going to go with you to that wedding."Kris said shaking her head at Gordo"And you can't count Lizzie as a date anymore."

"Why the hell not?!"asked Gordo.

"Because you yourself on live TV told the world that she is not a date item for you.You told the whole world that you and her were only friends."Kris pointed out to him"And by the way your publicist is mad as hell at you about that to."

"Well I don't need you or Lizzie."said Gordo"I go on lots of dates!"

"Ok not counting Lizzie name me one girl that you've gone out with more than once."Kris asked sitting her coffee cup down and glaring at Gordo.

"Uhh well.... there was that one woman....and uhh no I forgot to call her back after getting back from shooting and she....uhhh..." stammered Gordo thinking"WAIT! There was that one and she....uhh no she doesn't count either.She only went out with me that one time hoping I'd introduce her to Ben Affleck."

"You see Boss that's exactly what I'm talking about."Kris said pointing at him"You have got to be the only big shot Hollywood director in all of history that doesn't have a date book the size of the L.A. city phonebook! Most of the directors that I've ever known have many groupies who would just love to help a big shot director any way they can."

"So Kris what's on my agenda for today?"Gordo asked trying to quickly change the subject after Kris used her hands to make air quotes when she had said the words 'willing to help him any way they can' "Anything major in the world of making movies going down today?"

"Your free to work in your office until ten. At ten thirty you have to go over to the Industrial Light and Magic compound. They need to discuss with you about all the special effects that will be in the new movie."said Kris still smiling as she looked down at her notes "Than you have that late luncheon with Tom Hanks at one. He wants to see what you thought of that script he sent over here last month."

Gordo looked around his messy desk looking for that script. He knew he had it here some place! Here it is!,Gordo thought as he snatched it out from a pile of paperwork."The idea is not a bad one per say. But why would I want to get involved in a movie about a man who lives in an old home with nothing but his dog to keep him company?"

"Because Tom Hanks is involved with it."Kris told him matter of factly.

"Good point."said Gordo given her that one.

"After the meeting with Mr.Hanks you need to head out to LAX. There will be a ticket to New York waiting for you at the American Airlines desk. It's the five PM flight and it should have you in New York around two am. You'll than need to take a cab to The Bentley where you have a room booked there for as long as you need it."

"God I flew out to New York just last week for that TV interview to pitch my old movie. And now I got to fly back out there to help John find locations to shoot this new movie."said Gordo shaking his head "Back and forth, back and forth!"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of show business Boss."laughed Kris.

"Anything else going down around here that I might need to be aware of?"asked Gordo.

"Well it seems that down in the lobby we had another visit from your number one fan earlier?"said Kris giving Gordo a huge smile as she told him this bit of information.

"OH GOD!"Gordo moaned rubbing his forehead in frustration after heard that bit of news"Kris please tell me Parker didn't make it to far into the building like she did last time?"

"Nope"said Kris still smiling "Security at the front desk caught her this go around."

"So what did my own personal stalker want this time?"asked Gordo shaking his head.

Kris started laughing "I don't know she said she wouldn't tell anyone but you and than she tried to just breeze right past security."

"The restraining order against her is still in effect right?"Gordo asked hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt when it came to Parker.Or as Kris liked to call her Psycho Parker.

"Yeah it's still in effect and since you were all the way up here you missed the cops hauling her ass off to jail for violating it."Kris nodded"So I don't think we won't have to worry about her for at least two more months as she'll be locked up."

"Thank God!" muttered Gordo.

"But she did put on quite a show as they hauled her away.What with all the yelling she did."

"Yelling?"

"Oh yeah."said Kris"She just started yelling at the top of her lungs how that you were her Most Beloved Gordo and how you and her were soulmates. Plus she added how you two were destined to be with one another till the end of time."

"Why me God?"Gordo asked out loud looking up at the office ceiling "I say my prayers don't I? Go to temple when I can.So why have I been stuck with that nutcase ever since junior high?"

"You know Boss you must have been something of a stud back when you dated her in college."

"ONE MONTH! I DATED PARKER IN COLLEGE FOR ONLY ONE DAMN MONTH!"Gordo yelled out in frustration "I broke up with her after that one month when she started coming up with names for our kids and started planning our wedding!"

"Well, Boss I guess I'll just have to take your word on it."Kris said trying to hold in her laughter "But the way she was going on about it made it sound like you was the greatest lover she ever had."

Gordo put his head down and started banging it on his desk before looking back up at Kris.

"Damn it Kris I've told you this before and I'm going to say it again!"sighed Gordo"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH PARKER WHEN I DATED HER IN COLLEGE!"

"Yeah sure Boss. I've heard that old song and dance in this town before."Kris said as she started walking out of Gordo office but turned to look back at him from the doorway "Look I'm going to go and make some calls to double check all of your reservations for your trip to New York. So I'll leave you alone in here so you can reminisce over your old girlfriend"After saying that Kris walked out of the office to her desk, picked up her phone and started making her calls.

Gordo had to work real hard to fight the urge of putting his head down against his desk and start banging it again.As he started getting ready for his lunch date by going back through the script Tom Hanks had sent him he let one soothing thought cross his mind.

Thank God I'm heading into New York tomorrow and leaving this nuthouse. Maybe helping John look for locations to where I can film my movie will help me take my mind off everything. At least nothing to unexpected will happen to me while I am there in New York.

TBC 


	3. Good day for him bad day for her

Thanks to all for the reviews that you have left for me on this story.

Chapter 3

NEW YORK CITY  
DEC-19

"YOU want to eat HERE?" John asked Gordo looking back and forth between Gordo and the greasy diner they were parked in front of.

"Of course it's perfect." said Gordo smiling and getting a big kick at the shocked look that was on John face at the moment. Gordo knew that sometimes John and many others at the studio sometimes forgot that he wasn't like the other Hollywood directors who liked to only eat at famous and chic up class LA places.

"Why?"

"Well, first off it's cold as hell out there so I'm in the mood for a nice hot chili dog right now." said Gordo while he was rubbing his stomach "But the most important reason I want to eat in there is act one scene fourteen."

John looked at Gordo in complete confusion for a second before understanding finally hit him "Oh yeah the first flashback scene in the movie!" said John slapping his forehead in stupidity over not thinking of that sooner.

"That's correct"said Gordo smiling as he looked back at the old fashion diner. Gordo was already picturing in his mind the shots he was going to do here once filming started. Gordo could start to feel himself slipping into what John liked to call the movie making groove as he looked at the place. He was already picturing in his mind the future shots and camera angles they would film here "If we can I'd like to use the outside of this place in a few shots and maybe the inside if I like what I see. I want this place to be where we film the quick flashback scene showing how Lucas first met Gabriella."

Lucas being the half human half vampire hero in Gordo famous Death At Dawn movie franchise. And Gabriella his beautiful on again off again vampire lover and sometimes mortal enemy.

"Well this place does look like it could have been around during World War II." said John looking at the diner and himself getting into the same movie making groove that Gordo was in "But we will have to CGI out a few of these current buildings that are around it. Than we will have to replace them with older ones of that time period. But that's not anything the special effects crew at Industrial, Light and Magic will have any problems with?"

"Good" said Gordo with a big smile starting to spread across his face "After we film here will go over to that old motel we saw earlier today. That will be the place where we'll film the secret scene that will tell everyone in the world what they've been wanting to know ever since the first Death At Dawn movie came out."

"The soon to be famous scene that will show that it was Gabriella herself that attacked Lucas and tried to turn him into a vampire all those years ago." said John knowing that this revelation in the movie could become as famous as when Darth Vader told Luke Skywalker he was his father "Which motel are we going to use? The one off Interstate Fifteen or the one down at the dock area?"

"The dock area one will be the best. That way we can CGI in some World War II era ships and place them in the harbor. That will give it a more realistic feel to it." said Gordo as he opened the car door and started heading for the diner front door "Now enough with the movie talk I'm starving. Let's go and get us something to eat."

AROUND THE SAME TIME INSIDE THE DINER

"Maxine are you sure her fever is going down?" asked Miranda as she held the phone up to her ear and listened as the baby-sitter told her how her sick daughter was doing.

"SANCHEZ ORDER UP!" came the yell from the kitchen area behind the counter.

"Did you remember to give her those antibiotics the doctor prescribed for her?" Miranda asked twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

"SANCHEZ GET YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS UP HERE!!" the cook yelled again from behind the wall and rang his little bell again with his spatula.

Now normally someone yelling something like that in an eating establishment would run off many of it's patrons. But being that this diner was mostly patronized by rough construction workers, dock workers and truck drivers not many of them were bothered by the language or the yell. Plus this was New York City anyway so enough said.

"Look Maxine I got to go and get back to work." Miranda said into the phone "Please just make sure she gets plenty of fluids OK. Yes, Maxine I remember that you use to be a nurse. I'm just being a nervous mother OK."

"DAMN IT SANCHEZ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!"

"OK I really got to go now Maxine goodbye." said Miranda and than she hung up the phone and than headed over to the shelf area that separated the kitchen from the dining area and than glared at the cook as she grabbed the plates of food meant for her table "Damn it Carl quit yelling for me like that, I'm here!"

"What the hell took you so long Sanchez?!" the cook who was also owner of this diner asked her "Those damn plates ain't going to serve themselves while you're in the back gabbing on the phone with your boyfriend!"

"I wasn't gabbing with my boyfriend!" fumed Miranda as she felt the anger start to boil inside her "My four year old daughter is home sick with the flu and I was checking up on her!"

"Well, boo hoo that little sad story just breaks my heart." muttered Carl rolling his eyes "Look Sanchez I ain't running a hotline for worried mothers here. This is a diner, my diner! And if you want to keep your job here you better run the next time I yell out your name and ring this little bell here! You got that Sanchez? Or do you need me to get someone to translate that into Spanish for you?"

"Yeah I got it Carl!" Miranda spit out through clenched teeth and than turned and started to take the plates to the table they went to, cursing Carl in Spanish the whole way. After she had placed them down in front of the people who ordered them Miranda went over to clean one of the just emptied tables that was in her area.

"Oh for joy a big three dollar tip!" Miranda muttered as she picked up the small amount that had been left behind by the three cheap asses she had been waiting on at the table. Since her back was to the door Miranda didn't see the new people coming into the diner, but she knew they were there when the bell on the door rang loudly.

"Have a seat anywhere you like and I'll be right with you in just a second." said Miranda without looking up as she worked hurriedly wiping down the table and placing the dirty dishes into the container that she had brought to the table with her.

"Uh excuse me ma'am?" came a voice from behind Miranda.

"Look I said I'll be right with you sir." said Miranda trying to hold in her almost boiled over temper.

"Uh ma'am look all I need to know is where is the......." but that was all he got out as Miranda temper and her worry over her sick daughter finally got the better of her.

"LOOK DAMN IT! I SAID..." Miranda started to say as she whipped around ready to give the impatient man behind her a good chewing out. But when she made it all the way around and was facing him all the anger drained right out of her.Miranda felt her hands instantly go numb and the dirty dish container she was holding suddenly hit the floor.For as soon as Miranda had saw him she had instantly recognized him. With her mouth dropped to the floor Miranda found herself only able to say one word.

"Gordo?" 


	4. It's Really You!

I hope you guys like this chapter.The reason I say it is that I already got my first flame feedback on it.From my little sister no less!(shaking my head here).For this chapter to work I just need you all to remember Miranda hot head and how that mixed with pride can be a hard thing to work with.So with no more chit chat here is the next chapter of the story.

TITLE- IT'S REALLY YOU!

"Miranda?" Gordo asked in a quiet voice as he stared at the woman he knew was his long lost missing best friend. As he waited for her answer Gordo found that he was almost afraid to take his eyes of her. He was afraid that if he did she might disappear out of his life again "Is it really you?"

What the hell was she doing here in this diner? Hell what was she doing in New York City? But more importantly why the hell had she not been home these last six years? , Gordo thought to himself as he tried to get his fast beating heart and his emotions back under control.

"Yeah Gordo it's really me." said Miranda softly as she felt a rare smile start to spread across her face.

"OH MY GOD!! IT IS YOU!!" yelled Gordo as he grabbed a laughing Miranda around the waist, lifted her up off the ground and started spinning her around in place "IT REALLY IS YOU! OH MY GOD I DON'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!!!"

"GORDO PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG IDIOT!" the laughing Miranda yelled not meaning a word of it as she found herself starting to enjoy the feeling of her old best friend arms wrapped around her. Miranda continued to laugh as Gordo spun her around and around the old greasy diner, neither caring one bit about the strange looks they were getting form the rest of the diner patrons.

"My God Rand!" said Gordo as he finally put her down on the ground and stepping back to take a good look at her "Where have you....what happened....why are you here?"

"Which one of those questions do you want me to answer Gordo?" asked Miranda the smile on her face still getting bigger as she stared at the shocked look that was still on Gordo face.

"All of them!" Gordo sighed in frustration.

But before Miranda could open her mouth to say another word Carl her boss came storming over. He looked extremely pissed off over the broken dishes and the fact that she was just standing around not working.

"God damn it Sanchez!" he shouted looking back and forth at Miranda and the tray of broken dishes that she had dropped in the floor "Do you have any idea how much replacing all those dishes you just broke are going to cost me? Do you?!"

"Look Carl I'll replace....." Miranda started but was cut off by an irate Carl.

"Your damn right your going to replace them Sanchez!" yelled Carl"Because if you don't....."

"Uhh excuse me?" Gordo said clearing his throat loudly behind Carl getting his attention "First off it was I who bumped into Miranda here, which made her drop the dishes. So I'll be the one paying for all of them that were broken." said Gordo who held up his hand when he saw that Miranda was about to start protesting his little white lie.

Carl turned to look at Gordo sneering at him "And just who the hell are you mister? And what the hell do you want?!"

"Ohhh can I take this one Boss, please?" John asked as he stepped up in between Gordo and Carl.

"By all means John." said Gordo smiling as the man who could have passed for Arnold Schwarzenegger body double except for the fact that he was black, stepped up next to the suddenly paling Carl.

"Excuse me sir?" asked John with a big smile as he put his rather LARGE arm around Carl shoulder and started leading him away "But are you the owner of this fine dining and eating establishment here?"

"Uh yeah I am." said Carl getting more nervous as he and the large man started moving back toward the back of the diner.

"Well, that's very good to hear friend!" said John "Because me and my partner there," John moved his head nodding toward Gordo "are here to bring you in on a sweetheart of a deal.One that could make you a nice large chunk of money. That is if your interested?"

"Really?" Carl asked suddenly less nervous and suddenly very interested when the words nice large chunk of money were thrown out.

"That's right my friend a very nice amount of money. So why don't we leave these two old friends to themselves and lets me and you go somewhere to talk a little business." John said in a very force full tone but still with a friendly smile on his face.

"Uh sure" said Carl who than looked over at Miranda "Sanchez why don't you go take an hour break or something."

"No now that won't do." said John shaking his head "Why don't we let her have the rest of the day off.That way they can catch up on old times."

"Sure" Carl said looking back and forth between Miranda and the large man next to him "Sanchez you just take the rest of the day off now you hear?"

"With pay" added John smiling.

Seeing how that smile reminded Carl of the jaws of one of those large great white sharks he once saw on his tv he quickly did what he was told "Uh yeah with pay." gulped Carl.John smile only got bigger and he patted Carl on the back and started herding him once again toward the back of the diner.

As Gordo started laughing next to her Miranda watched stunned as her boss who was normally mean and ill tempered toward everyone practically fall over himself getting Gordo friend into his office in the back. The whole time that they were walking to the back Carl was asking just how much money were they talking about here and what did he have to do to get it.

"Alright Miranda" Gordo said suddenly and Miranda turned to face him "Now that your off work why don't me and you go somewhere and grab us a coffee. Than you can start telling me all about where the hell you've been these last six years."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER IN STARBUCKS

"Gordo would you quit staring at me like that." Miranda said smiling as she sat across the table from her old friend watching him watch her.

"I can't help it Miranda." said Gordo as his own huge smile started spreading across his face as he held his cup "I've got this bad feeling that if I let my eye off you for one second, you might up and disappear again."

"Ok first off Gordo you can let your guard down and relax some because I'm not going anywhere." said the smiling Miranda as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Well, are you ever going to tell me just what the hell happened?" asked Gordo trying very hard to not let the anger and the hurt that he felt to show in his voice "Like why the hell you disappeared?"

"I will explain it to you if you would let me!" said Miranda starting to get irritated at Gordo holier than thou attitude.

"Fine" said Gordo holding up his hands "Please explain to me why you just dropped out of our lives and have been missing for six years."

"Well, Gordo if you want to know the whole story than you'll have to go back to when we were in our junior year at college." Miranda said her eyes downcast playing with her coffee cup "It was the weekend that you and Lizzie were gone to Mexico on Spring Break."

"I remember." Gordo said nodding his head "You stayed behind because you couldn't get off work. And when me and Lizzie came back the living room was trashed and you were packed up and gone. No note no nothing."

"Well, after the third day that you two were gone my parents decided to stop by to pay me a little visit." said Miranda looking up to look into Gordo eyes "And lets just say they didn't come for a happy family reunion."

FLASHBACK  
SIX YEARS AGO AT THE APARTMENT OF LIZZIE,MIRANDA AND GORDO CLOSE TO THE UCLA CAMPUS

"HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled Miranda as she jumped out of the chair she was in to stare down at her parents. Miranda could feel the blood in her veins start to boil over in anger.

"Hija would you please just listen to what we're saying?" Miranda's mother softly pleaded a tear in her eye "That boy you are dating, he is no good for you."

Miranda was not about to let her parents just come here and sit quietly while they slandered her boyfriend name like this "First off mother his name is Kyle, not that boy! And second how dare you come to MY home and tell me who I can and cannot date?! I'm not some fourteen year old girl living in your home anymore! I'm in college and an adult now!"

"Than it's about time you grew up and started acting like one young lady!" Edward Sanchez shouted out at his daughter.

"Edward!" Daniella Sanchez started to admonish her husband.

"No Daniella we've been talking about this for the last three months!" the man said turning to look at his wife "You and I both know that boy she is dating is nothing more than a bum who is living off our daughter!"

"Kyle is not a bum dad!" said Miranda.

"Well, Miranda answer me this than!" Miranda father asked her sternly "What do you call a man who has no job, no money and who has dropped out of college to live off the money you let him borrow?"

"It's not that simple dad!" said Miranda rolling her eyes at her father "Kyle is trying to make it in the music world here in LA and yes he borrows money from me from time to time but he's planning on paying me back. The problem is he's just in between gigs right now!"

"In between gigs right now," muttered Mr.Sanchez this time he was the one who rolled his eyes "He's a bum and he always will be a no account bum. And I will not allow my oldest daughter to be brought down to his level. You will stop seeing this boy immediately! Do you understand me my daughter?"

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about dad?" Miranda asked letting the anger she was containing start to blow out.

"You watch how you speak to your parents young lady!" said Miranda mom suddenly getting back into the conversation.

"No, I won't!" said Miranda shaking her head vehemently "Like I said you come into my home, talk down about my boyfriend and than tell me I have to stop seeing him! And than you want me to show you respect! Not in this life time!"

Miranda began to pace the room when she found she couldn't stand still anymore. It was on the second lap across the living room when she thought of something. "Just how is it that you two know all this stuff about Kyle anyway?" she asked her parents.

"We've been talking to David and Elizabeth for the last few months on the phone. "Miranda mother said softly hoping to calm the situation down some.

"Oh really." said Miranda as the knowledge of her two best friends plotting with her family behind her back started to sink in.

"Yes when we called asking about your boyfriend they were the one who told us about how that bum doesn't work and is always taken money from you." said Miranda father.

"We just went over this dad!" sighed Miranda as she fell back down in her seat and put her hand over her eyes in frustration "Kyle doesn't take money from me I loan it to him!"

"Well, from this moment on you will not loan him anymore money and you will stop seeing him."

"Dad I've already told you I'm an adult now and if I want to see someone now I will do so." said Miranda looking her father in the eye not blinking or backing down an inch.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that hija but if that's the way it has to be." Her father said as he and her mother looked at one another and stood up and heading for the door. As they reached the door to the small apartment Mrs.Sanchez walked out the door without saying another word to her daughter but Mr. Sanitize turned to face Miranda "The way I see it young lady you seem to like to talk now about how much of an adult you are now. Maybe your mother and I should start treating you like one?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Miranda in confusion.

"As an adult you are responsible to pay your own way." Her father said sternly "From this moment on you will get no more money from your mother or I to live off on or to give to that bum."

"That's not a problem." said Miranda gloating a little "I make enough at my job at the coffee shop to pay my share of the rent and bills here."

"Yes, that maybe true," said Mr. Sanchez getting ready to deliver his coup de grace "but your mother and I will also no longer be paying your college tuition from now on. You will be responsible for that when this next semester rolls around."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" shouted Miranda not believing her ears over her fathers last comment.

"Oh I'm dead serious young lady." said Mr. Sanchez ever most seriously.

"But the cost of my tuition after what the scholarship pays for is still way to much for me to afford!" shouted Miranda "Not to mention I still have to pay my share of the bills around here!"

"Well, than my dear." said Mr. Sanchez said looking at his daughter "I guess your going to have to decide what is more important. Your college education or that bum you call a boyfriend. When you wise up and drop that bum, you can call your mother and me at home. But until you do not call us asking for money or anything else for that matter." And with that Mr.Sanchez walked out of the apartment and out of his daughter life.

"DIOS ASSHOLES MALDITOS!!" Miranda yelled as she reached down and flipped over the coffee table in anger. "HOW DARE THEY COME HERE TO MY HOME AND FORCE AN ULTIMATUM DOWN ON ME LIKE THAT! HOW DARE THEY TREAT ME LIKE SOME STUPID LITTLE CHILD!"

But it wasn't just her parents that Miranda found herself angry at. Oh no, Lizzie and Gordo now had their own little spot in her book now. How dare they go behind her back to her parents and snitch lies about her boyfriend! Miranda had always known that Lizzie and Gordo had never liked Kyle but she had no idea that they would take their dislike this far. It was this betrayal that hurt worse than anything that her parents had just done to her.Miranda destructive nature to the apartment was cut short when the doorbell started to ring.

"WHAT?" yelled Miranda as she flung the door open half expecting her parents to be back.

"Gees baby you having a bad day or something?" came the laughing voice leaned up against the door frame.

"Kyle!" Miranda shouted in joy as she grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him into the room and into a long kiss.

"Well, that was a very nice way to say hello." said Kyle after Miranda broke the long kiss. "Damn baby what the hell happened to this place?" Kyle asked as he got his first good look at Miranda destructive handy work to the apartment.

"My parents were just here." sighed Miranda still with her arms around Kyle waist.

"Did the three of you have World War III in here or something?"

"Something like that." smiled Miranda knowing how close Kyle was to that remark "Not that I'm upset that you are but what are you doing here? Isn't the part of the day where you and the band are in town trying to line up auditions?"

"That's why I'm here baby." said Kyle as he let go of Miranda and sat down on the sofa.

Miranda walked over to sit down next to him "What's going on Kyle?"

"Well, hon I have some good news and some bad news."

"I need some good news so tell it to me first." said Miranda.

"Well, my cousin called me today and told me he has a job for me and the band." Kyle said with a large amount of pride in his voice.

"Kyle that's great!" shouted Miranda as she leaped into Kyle lap and kissed him again "I always knew you guys could do it! Where are you guys going to be playing? Anywhere I know? Some place close by?"

"Oh no hon"sighed Kyle "I'm afraid that's where the bad news comes in."

"What are you not telling me Kyle?"

"My cousin and the gig he got for us is in New York City."

"NEW YORK CITY?!" exploded Miranda as she leaped out of Kyle lap and stood over him "Your leaving for New York City?!"

"I hate to hon," Kyle said holding his hands out in surrender "but it was the only work me and the band could find."

Miranda just stood there and let the million thoughts start to go through her already pissed off brain. And just like the millions of people everyday who make bad choices in the heat of anger,Miranda made hers.

"OK when are we leaving?"

Kyle couldn't have been more floored at that moment had Miranda ripped off her face to show that she was really an alien life form passing for human.

"You want to go with me?" Kyle asked in surprise "To New York?"

"Yes, I do." said Miranda nodding her head and liking this idea the more she thought of it.

"But what about your college plans? What about your friends?"

"Well, it seems that I can no longer afford college. So it's no longer an option for us to conceder." said Miranda "And it also seems that my so called friends like to go behind my back and spread lies. So why should I care about them?"

"What the hell are you talking about baby?" Kyle asked not having one clue about what was going on.

"I'll explain later hon." said Miranda "So when are we leaving for New York?"

"Uhh anytime your ready, baby." said Kyle still not knowing what to make of all of this. He had plans to come here and break up with Miranda so he could have a clean start when he got to New York. The last thing he ever thought would happen would be for her to want to go to New York with him.

"Good." said Miranda as she gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek "Give me just a few minutes to pack my things and than we can go." And with that Miranda went into her and Lizzie bedroom to pack up her belongings.

BACK TO STARBUCKS PRESENT DAY

"And after a few days of a very long and very boring cross country car trip," smiled Miranda as she took a sip from her coffee cup "we finally made it here to New York."

"God damn it Miranda! Are you trying to tell me that you've been gone out of our lives! Out of my life for six years because you thought me and Lizzie betrayed you?!" yelled Gordo not believing the story he had just heard "We never betrayed you or tried to hurt you!"

"I know that now. I let my stupid hot headiness take control over me. Gordo.You of all people should understand that about me" Miranda sighed eyes down cast "And if it makes you feel any better all of you were right about Kyle. He turned out to be even worse than what you all thought of him."

"What did he do to you, Miranda?" Gordo asked ready to seek out and kill the no account bastard right that second if he had hurt Miranda.

"About two years after we got here police broke into our apartment one morning" said Miranda "Before we knew what was going on we both had handcuffs slapped on us and thrown into a police cell."

"Holy shit, Miranda!" said Gordo staring at her in shock "What did Kyle do?"

"Well, it seems that Kyle was pushing a lot more than just his music around town." sighed Miranda.

"Drugs?" asked Gordo already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, heroin" said Miranda "it seemed that Kyle cousin who got them the job here in New York was a big time drug dealer around here. He was using Kyle to distribute the drugs around town whenever they went somewhere to play."

"So when the cops found out you didn't have anything to do with it they let you go right?" asked Gordo.

"Yeah, but only after about six hours of questioning" smiled Miranda happy over Gordo support of her "And how did you know I didn't have anything to do with Kyle drug trade?"

"Lets just say I know you alright." said Gordo smiling 'Even after six years I know you wouldn't have anything to do with drugs."

"Thanks Gordo" said Miranda as she reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

"But what I don't understand Miranda," said Gordo looking down at her hand over his and than back up at her "is after Kyle arrest why didn't you just come home to us?"

"My foolish pride wouldn't let me Gordo."

"Your pride?"

"How could I have gone back after I had made such a fool of myself with you guys?"

"None of us would have cared about that Rand!" said Gordo "Lizzie, your parents and I would have welcomed you back."

"I know you all would have Gordo." Miranda said embarrassed "But I started putting off going home for one month, than another and before I knew it six years had gone by."

"Well, none of that matters now because we got you back now and we're not letting you go." said Gordo and this time he placed his other hand over the one she had on his.

Miranda could only smile at how the contact of his hand on hers caused happiness to start to flow through her. After looking up at the clock on the wall and seeing the time, Miranda took her hands out of Gordo and got up from her side of the table. "Come on Gordo it's time for us to go."

"Where are we going?" Gordo asked as he started slipping his coat back on.

"To my place." said Miranda as they started walking to the front door of the Starbucks and back out in the cold New York City winter.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Gordo asked with a small mischievous look in his eyes "I mean I've only taken you out for coffee one time.Shouldn't we at least go out once or twice more before you take me to your place?"

"Shut up Gordo." said Miranda laughing as she playfully socked him on the arm loving the old joking camaraderie that they had fallen back into "I'm taken you back to my place because there is someone I want you to meet."

TBC


	5. A Night At Miranda Place

Disclaimer-I own nothing of the show and make no profit from this

Title-A Night At Miranda Place

It had only taken them a few minutes to get to Miranda apartment by the cab that Gordo had flagged down outside of Starbucks. Miranda being Miranda started right in on Gordo protesting this. She wasted no time at going on and on about how there was no reason why they couldn't just take the subway to her home. She took it every day to and from work and it was just fine thank you very much. Miranda had gone even further to say that this cab ride to her apartment in The Lower Eastside was nothing more than an extravagant waste of Gordo money. Gordo had to finally smile at her and tell her to be quiet because he could afford it, so she just needed to sit back and enjoy the ride.

After getting out and paying the cab driver, Gordo followed Miranda up the stairs of a five story walkup. It wasn't the best apartment building or the best neighborhood that Gordo had ever seen, but still it also wasn't the worst he had ever seen either.

"Well, Gordo here we are." Miranda said in a somewhat embarrassed voice as she unlocked the door to let them in.

As soon as Gordo walked in he began to look around surveying the place. As far as Gordo could tell the furniture in the place was nothing more than a hodgepodge of different styles. Or as Grandma Gordon use to say, Miranda place looked like it was decorated in the Early Garage Sale style of decorating.

"I know it's not much Gordo" Miranda started to say but stopped and looked down at her feet.

Gordo could tell that Miranda was embarrassed over this so he decided to let her off the hook "Miranda there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Gordo said taking her hand into his and waited to she looked up at him "And besides what did I tell you over and over all those years ago back in school? Who cares what other people think. I don't care what your apartment looks like I'm just happy that your back. That's what's most important right now."

"Gees Gordo you trying to make me all weepy right now?" Miranda said trying to put up the tough front she was known for. Although Gordo words were causing that exact effect on her.

"Yeah you know me to well Sanchez" said Gordo smiling as he started taking off his coat "I'm just an old softy."

As she took Gordo coat and hung it up next to hers on the rack Miranda found that she could only laughed at Gordo comment. She knew for a fact that it was more true than his embarrassed male pride would let him admit to.

Gordo was just about to ask who it was he was here to meet when a very loud oath was let out from the back area of the apartment in what Gordo thought was the kitchen area.

"WELL SHIT IT ALL TO HELL!"

"And that lovely breath of fresh air would be Maxine." Miranda said to Gordo trying very hard not to start laughing at the expression on Gordo face.

"Room mate?" asked Gordo craning his head in an attempt to see the body that went with the loud vulgar mouth.

"Sort of" Miranda said with a big smile on her face "It's kind of hard to describe Maxine to someone. You just have to meet her." Miranda took a few steps closer to the kitchen area "Maxine I'm home!"

"I knew that! I heard you when you came in. Making more racket than one of those decadent rock concerts this town has all the time!" the elderly woman said as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron she had around her waist "I've told you before little missy I may be old and slowed down a mite, but I ain't gone deaf yet!"

"Sorry Maxine" laughed Miranda as she went over to kiss Maxine on her wrinkled cheek. Miranda started watching and getting a kick at how Gordo was starting to squirm a little as Maxine was giving him a very carefully going over.

"Who's this?" Maxine asked nodding her head in Gordo direction as her over protective nature started kicking in.

"Maxine I like you to meet an old friend of mine from back home." said Miranda as she grabbed Gordo and moved him closer to Maxine "Maxine this is Gordo,Gordo this is Maxine.Maxine is my across the hall neighbor."

"Pleased to meet you maam." Gordo said holding his hand out to the woman hoping to make a good first impression with Miranda friend.

Gordo flinched a little as the old woman took his hand, squeezed it harder than some men he knew had and proceeded to shake his arm off at the shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you too son." said Maxine still shaking Gordo hand but than giving him a funny look "And what the hell kind of name is Gordo anyway? Sounds like one of those names from Norway or something!"

Since he was still being handshaked to death Gordo couldn't answer the question but he did hear Miranda start laughing next to him.

"It's just his childhood nickname Maxine." Miranda said as she came over and draped one of her arms over Gordo shoulder and used the other to ruffle his hair a little. Miranda found that she didn't like Gordo new slick hairdo, she wanted to see that old hairstyle of his. The one she and Lizzie had lovingly called his poofball hair "We've called him that basically his whole life and it's stuck to him now."

"Well, Miranda you know I don't like nicknames. They're just to unclassy." said Maxine still giving Gordo the evil eye "What's the name your mother gave you, young man?"

"David ma'am!" Gordo blurted out.

"A nice and proud Christian name." said Maxine nodding her head "Why don't you like to go by it?"

"Uhhh....well..." stammered Gordo completely intimidated by the old woman.

"Everyone calls him Gordo,Maxine so leave the poor boy alone." said Miranda smiling even bigger now "And what are you doing in my kitchen anyway making all that racket?"

"What does it look like I'm in there doing? Putting on a concert at Carnage Hall?" asked Maxine as she held up her food stained apron for Miranda to see "I knew you'd be at work most of the day so I've been rustling up some dinner for you."

"Maxine you didn't have to do that! I could have started dinner when I got home!" Miranda sighed at the old woman but loved her even more for the way she always looked out after her and Amanda.

"Well, someone needed to start supper soon and you wasn't here," Maxine said shrugging her shoulders "So I decided to get off my butt and get to it."

"Well, thank you" said Miranda as she gave the woman another kiss on the cheek.

"I guess he's going to be eating with us too?" asked Maxine nodding her head toward Gordo.

"Yes, he is." Miranda said placing her arm around Gordo waist before he could offer an objection to the invite.

"Well in that case I better go put some more spaghetti on the stove." said Maxine who than turned to look at Gordo "You do like spaghetti don't you young man?"

"Yes, ma'am! Love it!" Gordo said quickly. Even if he didn't he would still eat this woman cooking and than complement her when he was done.

"Well, good" said Maxine nodding and than turned and headed back into the kitchen to get back to her cooking.

"She hates me."

Miranda turned to look at Gordo with a shocked look after hearing him say that "What in the world makes you think that?"

"Did you see the way she was looking at me? I thought she was going to bite my head off at any second!"

"Don't worry Gordo she's like that to everybody." said Miranda laughing "Trust me Maxine may be a tough old bird but she's fair. And besides contrary to what you think I know she likes you."

"How in the hell did you come up with that?" Gordo asked Miranda in surprise.

"She invited you to eat with us." said Miranda smiling "She doesn't do that for just anybody."

"She doesn't?"

"In fact I think your the first person I've EVER seen her invite to one of our get together."

Gordo thought about that for a second and was about to ask Miranda a question but he was soon interrupted by a dark haired, pink pajama wearing blur that suddenly came running out of the apartment hallway at full blast yelling it's head off.

"MOMMY!!" the blur, who was dragging a yellow blanket behind it, yelled as she practically leaped into Miranda outstretched arms.

MOMMY?!, the word repeated over and over in Gordo shocked head. What the hell is going on here?!

"Gees I'm guessing that someone is feeling a lot better now?" Miranda said laughing and than kissed the little girl on the cheek.

"Yeah I threw up three times!" the little girl said proudly "It was way cool!"

Rolling her eyes a little but at that but still with the smile on her face Miranda turned to face Gordo. "Gordo I'd like to introduce you to someone," Miranda said smiling at the little girl in her arms and than back at Gordo "Gordo this is Amanda Sanchez. Amanda is my daughter."

Gordo didn't have to hear it from Miranda to know that this was her daughter. He had known who's child this was the second he saw her in Miranda arms. All anyone had to do was take one look at her little angelic face and tell that this child was Mirandas. Christ the child looked so much like Miranda the thought that she might have been a clone passed through Gordo mind. The girl had the same long mane of black hair just like her mother. Same facial structure as her mother but the thing that got Gordo the most was how she also had those dark who cares daredevil eyes that he remembered Miranda having all those years ago when they were growing up.

"Amanda sweetie." Miranda said looking at her "This is an old friend of mine his name is Gordo."

But before Gordo could say anything to her the little girl turned to look at Miranda.

"Mommy what's a Gordo?" Amanda asked looking at Gordo curiously than back up at her mother.

But before the embarrassed Miranda could say anything Gordo jumped to it.

"What's a Gordo?!" Gordo asked Amanda with his hand over his heart in a shocked fashion and with a surprised sounding voice, that got both Miranda and Amanda to start giggling "Well Amanda my sweetie pie let me tell you what a Gordo is. A Gordo is a cool and smart cat who knows about all the cool things in this world. And I'm not just any old Gordo ."

"Your not?" Amanda asked with a small smile as she jumped out of Miranda arms and went over to stand in front of Gordo.

"That's right" said Gordo as he knelt down on one knee close to the adorable little girl. "Not only am I a Gordo but I'm YOUR Uncle Gordo. Don't tell me you've never had an Uncle Gordo before?!"

Miranda watched with amusement and happiness at how her daughter shook her head no at Gordo question and was listening to him as if he was the only person in the world.

"Well, your an extremely lucky girl because an Uncle Gordo is good for one thing and one thing only." said Gordo really getting into this "An Uncle Gordo is here to spoil rotten all girls named Amanda."

"My name is Amanda!" the little girl said jumping up and down in excitement "Are you going to spoil me rotten Uncle Gordo?!"

Miranda felt her eyes fill up with tears when she heard Amanda call Gordo, Uncle Gordo.

"You better believe I am!" said Gordo as he swept the tiny child up in his arms "So just what is the one thing you want most in this world my little Amanda?"

"Oh Lord you shouldn't have asked her that." said Miranda smiling.

"Why? What is it she's going to want?" Gordo asked turning to look at Miranda but was stopped when Amanda let out a loud yell.

"I want a double scoop chocolate flavored ice cream cone,covered in rainbow sprinkles!"

"Ice cream?" asked Gordo with a puzzled look on his face "You want ice cream in the middle of winter?"

"She can eat chocolate ice cream anytime of the year." Miranda laughed while Amanda nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, than little missy," said Gordo looking at Amanda in his arms "after we eat dinner what do you say we all bundle up and go get us some chocolate ice-cream?"

"GOODY!" yelled Amanda clapping her hands in excitement.

"Well, why don't I go see if Maxine needs any help in the kitchen and that why I can let you two talk and get to know one another better"said Miranda as she started heading for the kitchen.

"Come on Uncle Gordo!" said Amanda as she jumped out of Gordo arms and took him by the hand leading him down the hall "You can come to the tea party I'm having!"

Miranda could only laugh when Gordo looked her way and quietly mouthed 'tea party' right before Amanda dragged him into her room.

TBC


	6. Dinner&Dirty Thoughts

As Miranda walked toward Amanda bedroom she could hear her daughter laughter come floating down the hallway. As she opened the door Miranda looked in and found that all she could do was stand there with her mouth hanging open and just stare at the sight in front of her. To her utter amusement Gordo was sitting down in one of Amanda small plastic pink chairs that went around the small table in her room. Not only was Gordo sitting in a chair that was four sizes to small for him, he also had on one of Amanda floppy sun hats on his head and a large purple and blue stripped scarf around his neck.

"Gordo, what in the world are you doing?" Miranda asked almost having to cover her mouth to hold back the laughter that was about to over take her as she looked at him.

Gordo first looked at Amanda and than he looked up at Miranda with a puzzled look on his face "We're having a tea party.Why? What's it look like we're doing here?"

"Gordo......" Miranda stopped because she was now snickering with laughter '.....why do you have that hat on your head and that.....that..." now Miranda was laughing to hard to continue.

"Oh you mean this?" said Gordo as he ran his hand down the scarf.

Miranda could only nod her head because she found she was unable to talk at the moment because of her giggles.

"Well, Peanut here said I was not up to the dress code for one of her tea parties." said Gordo like this should have been simple for Miranda to understand "So she went into her closet and dug out the proper attire that I was needing to wear to this high society function. And so there you go." Gordo said as he held his hands off to the side and them up and down his body "I am now properly dressed to attend this tea party."

"Peanut?" asked Miranda with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the nickname Uncle Gordo gave me!" said Amanda with a big smile on her face as she looked up from her tea set."Uncle Gordo" the little girl asked as she looked at Gordo from across the small table "Would you like some more tea?"

"Why certainly!" said Gordo as he held out the small plastic cup that was in his hand " I would love some more of this exquisite tea of yours."

"You talk funny Uncle Gordo." said Amanda giggling as she pretended to pour tea out of her plastic pitcher.

"Well, if you guys think you can drag yourself away from this lovely party your having." said Miranda smiling "Suppers ready."

"Oh Goody!" Amanda yelled as she jumped up from the table, took Gordo hand and helped him up out of the chair "Come on Uncle Gordo you can come sit next to me!"

"Of course Peanut." said Gordo as he was getting up moaning and rubbing his now aching left knee. He than bent down and scooped the little girl up into his arms.

"What's the matter Gordo are you getting old?" asked Miranda smiling at him and teasing him a little.

"Yeah maybe a little Rand. But just remember this." said Gordo smiling back at her "We're both the same age and a man graces as he gets older, while a woman," Gordo paused a second for dramatic effect "she just gets old and wore out."

"David Gordon," said Miranda giving him a stern look but with a soft smile on her face "You should consider yourself lucky that your holding my child. Because normally after a statement like that I would have had to hurt you."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Is she asleep?" asked Gordo as Miranda came down the hall quietly and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah but I don't see how." said Miranda smiling and shaking her head "I mean after all the ice cream you bought her she should be bouncing off the walls in a sugar fit."

"I still can't believe a girl that little put away four ice cream cones." said Gordo shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I did tell you that chocolate ice cream was her favorite thing to eat." said Miranda as she pulled her feet up onto the couch and sat Indian style "Gordo can you do me a favor?"

"Sure name it."

"Can you tell me about everyone from back home." asked Miranda "What are they doing, are they ok and that sort of thing."

"Sure" said Gordo nodding "Who do you want me start with?"

"Well duh! Why Lizzie of course! " laughed Miranda "I mean how did she become such a huge pop star, is she dating anyone famous, and does she and Lindsey Lohan really hate one another?"

"Ok let me try to answer the first part ," laughed Gordo holding up his hand to stop Miranda rambling "Senior year of college me,Lizzie and Brandy went to a bar one night and....."

"Who's Brandy?" asked Miranda interrupting Gordo.

"She was my girlfriend at the time and please ma'am don't interrupt the director when he's working." said Gordo looking sternly at Miranda. Which all it did was cause her to start to giggle again.

"Oh yes sir Mr. Director! Sorry Sir!"

"That's better" said Gordo smiling "Like I was saying me,Lizzie and Brandy went to a bar one night during college. As it turned out it was karaoke night there and we talked Lizzie on to going on stage. She put on a great act and just her luck there was a LA talent scout drinking there that night. She gave Lizzie her card and after graduation over her parents objection Lizzie went to cut a record deal in LA and the rest as they say is history."

"And is she dating anybody hot and famous right now?" asked Miranda wanting to know some hot and juicy inside gossip on her old friend.

"I think she's may still be dating that young blonde singing dude. Oh hell what was his name?" said Gordo as he looked up trying to think of the guy Lizzie had been dating off and on over the last few years "Oh now damn it his name is on the tip of my tongue!"

"It wasn't Aaron Carter was it?" asked Miranda.

"Oh please" said Gordo rolling his eyes "Even Lizzie has better taste in men than that!"

"Ok you can tell me later when you remember." laughed Miranda but practically bouncing up and down on the couch when she asked the next question "But now Gordo my old pal you have to tell me just what in the world is going down with Lizzie and Lindsey Lohan! Do they really hate each other as much as everyone says they do?"

Miranda got a kick out of the way Gordo sat up straighter on the couch and looked around the room like he was expecting to find a reporter hiding behind the love seat.

"Alright Miranda I'm doing this under the strictest confidence that you will never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"No one will ever hear about it from me Gordo.I swear on it!" said Miranda holding up her hand giving the Boy Scout sign.

"Ok here goes." said Gordo taking a deep breath "No they don't hate each other at all. They're actually friends. It's just that they got together one night at a party and decided to ham it up for the paparazzi. They pretended to get into an argument over something, I don't quite remember what it was. But it got both of them so much publicity that they decided what the hell. They both decided to keep the act up until they got busted on it."

Miranda was shocked to say the least but she and Gordo continued to talk the night away and before they knew it was a few hours after midnight.

"I can not believe that Kate and Larry are married!" said Miranda in shock over that bombshell Gordo had just filled her in on "Much less that they now have kids together!"

"Yep they're about to have their third one here anytime now." said Gordo smiling at Miranda shocked face.

"Just how in the hell did all that come about?" asked Miranda.

"Well after college when her and her family lost all their money when they invested it in those dot com company stocks all her cool friends dumped her.Larry,Lizzie and myself were the only ones who would still have anything to do with her. And since me and Lizzie were almost always gone her on concert and me filming, she and Larry started spending a lot of time together. You should have seen the look on Lizzie face that day when we came home for Thanksgiving and found them making out on the couch at Larry house."

Miranda found for one of the few times in her life she was actually speechless.

"Oh man I had no idea it was so late!" said Gordo looking at his watch "I should get to my hotel room and get out of your hair."

"You are NOT in my hair Gordo." said Miranda "And for the record you are not going anywhere."

Miranda laughed at the puzzled look on Gordo face "Take a look outside Gordo." Miranda said pointing at the window behind him. She watched as Gordo looked over his shoulder and saw how hard the snow was falling outside the window. "It's been snowing like that for over two hours now." said Miranda "It has to be at least twenty degrees or colder outside and so I am not going to let you go out in that. Your just going to have to get use to the idea that your going to spend the night on my couch." Miranda could tell by the look on his face that Gordo was about to protest "I don't want to hear any arguments from you mister!" said Miranda "I could always take you down in an argument and a fight when we were younger and I bet I still can,so don't push it."

"Well in that case I will accept your gracious invitation to spend the night on your couch." said Gordo smiling.

"You might not consider it so gracious when a certain four year old wakes you up early in the morning." said Miranda "But it might be better than sharing a room with your friend John......."

"OH SHIT JOHN!!" said Gordo suddenly as he slapped his palm against his forehead with one hand and grabbed his cell phone with the other "I completely forgot about him! I left him at the diner with your boss! Oh man thank God I left him the car!"

"Ok while your calling John I'll go get you some covers and a pillow for the couch." said Miranda as she got up off the couch and headed down the hall.

Gordo listened as the cell phone rang a few times before John finally picked up.

"Uhh hello?" came John voice over the line.

"John oh man look it's me David." said Gordo "Look man I'm sorry for running off on you like I did today."

"Hey Boss you don't have to call and apologizes to me just because your out on the town getting some." said John "I already figured that out."

Gordo felt his jaw dropped to the floor "Damn it John!" Gordo said but than calmed down and spoke in a quieter voice "I'm not out on the town getting some!"

"Oh please Boss!" said John laughing "I saw the way that young,hot,and long dark haired beauty threw herself all over you. Don't even bother trying to deny it. Your out on the town having fun and getting some."

"Well, for you information I'm not out on the town I'm at Miranda apartment and......."

"She took you to back to her place ALREADY?!" John asked in a shocked and awed voice "Oh Boss you stud! You are the man, my hero!"

"John" sighed Gordo "I just called to tell you I'll be out all night tonight and to see if you made it back to the hotel room alright?"

"Yep I made it back." said John "I've just been sitting here in the room ordering lots of beer from room service and watching naked women on late night Skinamax." said John.

"Well, as long as your having fun tonight I guess everything is alright." said Gordo.

"Yeah but I'm betting I'm not having as much fun as your having tonight?" said John.

"Good bye John" said Gordo sighing.

"Bye Boss." said John laughing as both men hung up their phones.

Man I can't believe John thought I was out getting some tonight, thought Gordo to himself. I mean he was talking about Miranda of all people! One of my oldest pals. Sure I haven't seen her in years but she's still one of my best friends and I would never think of ........But Gordo thoughts were interrupted when Miranda suddenly came back down the hall. While she was gone she had changed into a pair of old jogging pants and a very small black tank top. Obviously sleeping attire, thought Gordo as he watched how Miranda long dark hair fell caressingly over her bare tan shoulder and...... WHOA!! Just where in the hell did that caressing thought come from,Gordo suddenly thought to himself. This is Miranda for Christ sakes. I can't be having thoughts like that about Miranda! Can I?

"Here you go Gordo." said Miranda as she laid a pillow and a few blankets down on the couch "If you get cold during the night there are some more blankets in the hall closet."

"Thanks Miranda I'm sure these will be enough." said Gordo as he got up off the sofa and started spreading the blankets out on the couch, but stopped when he saw the way Miranda was looking at him "What?"

"I'm just so happy to see you again Gordo!" said Miranda as she grabbed Gordo, kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to her in a hug.

"Me to Miranda, me to." said Gordo softly into her ear.

"Ok I'll let you get some sleep now." said Miranda as she broke the hug and wipped the tears out of her eyes "Night Gordo." she said and than started walking back down the hall to her room.

Gordo watched her until she went in and shut the door to her bedroom. As he laid down on the couch and pulled the covers over him Gordo found that he couldn't sleep and the main reason why was because his thoughts were on nothing but Miranda down the hall.

"Oh God I can't be having these thoughts. This can't be happening." Gordo muttered to himself as he pulled the pillow out from behind his head and put it over his face as if that would help him block out the thoughts of Miranda that were going through his mind.


	7. Poptarts and Babysitting

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Lizzie McGuire show

Title-Poptarts and Babysitting

Dec-20

When Gordo opened his eyes he found himself standing on a warm and sandy tropical beach. The incoming tide was slowly coming in and covering his barefeet.He found himself just standing there staring at the woman that was standing in front of him Gordo took a step closer to the woman and began to run his hands through the mounds of her beautiful long black hair. He was lifting the hair up from her face so he could be able see her face and to be able to look into her eyes.

"UNCLE GORDO!"

"HUH!? WHAT?!" shouted Gordo as he sat up straight on the sofa instantly awake from his dream. His head was whipping around the room looking around for any sign of what had woke him up. His heart was going a hundred beats a second. But when he finally noticed Amanda standing there by the sofa smiling at him Gordo relaxed a little and smiled back at the little girl "Hi Peanut," said Gordo trying to stretch the sleepiness out of him and with a look on his face that was a cross between a yawn and a smile.

"Hi Uncle Gordo!" the pink pj wearing four year old said still smiling at him.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Gordo as he looked at his watch and saw that it was close to but not yet seven in the morning.

"Pink Power Princess is coming on!" said Amanda as she crawled up on the sofa and curled up next to Gordo.

"Pink Power, what?" Gordo asked as he wrapped his blanket over the two of them in an effort to help hold back the cold morning air.

"Pink Power Princess," said Amanda as she pointed to the picture of the sword carrying female that was on the front of her pink pj's "It's my FAVORITE cartoon!"

"Oh ok" said Gordo as he watched Amanda grab the tv remote off the end table and quickly turned on the tv. And from that moment on Gordo was glued to the tv, watching his first Saturday morning cartoon in many years.

TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

Miranda was walking down the hallway when she heard her daughter and Gordo talking in the living room. When she reached the end of the hallway she stopped and smiled at the sight in front of her. Amanda and Gordo were curled up next to each other on the couch with a blanket spread over the both of them. They had a box of chocolate flavored Poptarts in between them and each of them was holding a glass of OJ that they must have raided from the fridge. The sight of the two of them together like that caused a warm feeling to start to spread through Miranda. She stood there and smiled as she watched the pair.

"Ok now what's that purple guys name again?" Miranda heard Gordo ask Amanda as they were watching the cartoon.

"Max Meanie" said Amanda looking up at Gordo "He's the Pink Power Princess number one enemy."

"Gotcha" said Gordo nodding but than looked at the tv with concern "Oh no Max Meanie is going to use his Super Evil Destrocto Ray on the Princess!"

"Don't worry Uncle Gordo." said Amanda in a soothing tone as she patted Gordo on his forearm "She'll just use her Pink Power Pendent to block the ray."

Miranda started laughing when she saw the look of relief that flashed across Gordo face. Her laughter soon carried over to the sofa getting the attention of the two sitting on it.

"Mommy!" yelled Amanda as she scampered off the sofa and into Miranda arms.

"Good morning sweetie," said Miranda as she scooped her daughter up in her arms and kissed her on the cheek "And a good morning to you to Gordo."

"Morning Rand" said Gordo as he waved at her with one hand.

"Well, I was about to ask if you wanted me to make you two some breakfast but from the crumbs on your shirt Gordo and the brown smudges on your face..." said Miranda as she smiled at her daughter "... I'd say you don't need me to."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, Miranda," said Gordo grinning sheepishly "Peanut got hungry there and since you weren't up yet."

"It's ok Gordo." said Miranda as she sat down on the sofa placing Amanda in between her and Gordo and than pulled the blanket back over the three of them "Plus it's a good thing those Poptarts were in the kitchen. Because I haven't forgot your cooking skills Gordo." Miranda said with an evil grin "Your the only person I have ever known who could start a kitchen fire when making cereal."

"Hey, I didn't know that I had hit the stove controller and turned one of the eyes on!" protested Gordo with a very fake pout that got Miranda and Amanda laughing "I mean how was I supposed to know the eye was turned on when I put the cereal box down on top of it?!"

"Well, for most people that big red light that came on would have been their first indicator" said Miranda "But I guess you were a little distracted at the time since that happened during one of our sleep overs during high school. And if I'm not mistaken it was also right at the time Lizzie had came down stairs in nothing but a night shirt with her legs sticking....."

"Hey!" yelled Gordo as he used his hands to cover Amanda ears "There are children present here! Your child!"

"Sorry" Miranda said while laughing "You know Gordo I was thinking about something last night."

"Well, will wonders never cease," said Gordo with a big smile on his face.

"Ha ha very funny." smirked Miranda "But Gordo I was just wondering. Why is it that you haven't gone home to celebrate Hanukah with your family?"

"Oh well you see Miranda the studio has me on a tight schedule this year. So for me to stay on it me and John are going to stay in New York until the twenty-ninth." said Gordo shrugging his shoulders "So it looks like me and John are just going to have to miss celebrating Christmas and Hanukah this year."

"Oh no your not!" said Miranda with a determined look on her face "You and your friend John will come here to celebrate both holidays!"

"But Miranda I can't put you out like that." said Gordo protesting "Christmas time is for family."

"Damn it Gordo you have always been a part of my family." said Miranda stubbornly "So there is no more sense in you arguing. You and John are coming here to celebrate Christmas with me and Amanda."

But before Gordo could say another word the ringing of Miranda cell phone back in her bedroom interrupted them.Gordo watched as Miranda got up to answer the ringing phone but soon she was back with a small frown on her face.

"Something wrong?" asked Gordo as Miranda sat back down on the sofa this time next to him.

"That was Maxine." said Miranda.

"Ok" said Gordo wondering why that would put a frown on Miranda face.

"It seems that she has come down with the flu that Amanda had just gotten over." said Miranda.

"Oh man sorry to hear that." said Gordo.

"Yeah" said Miranda still frowning "Don't get me wrong I do feel bad that she caught the flu from Amanda, it's just...."

"It's just what?"asked Gordo.

"I have to go into work soon and I now have no one to watch Amanda today," said Miranda who was lost a little in thought.But she soon got a huge smile on her face and than turned to look at Gordo "Unless...."

"You can't be serious?!" said Gordo in shock as he looked into Miranda pleading eyes.

"Please Gordo!" Miranda pleaded to her friend "Your my last hope here."

"But I don't know anything about taking care of a four year old girl!" said Gordo looking back and forth between Miranda and the smiling Amanda who was still sitting on the other side of him on the sofa.

"Please Gordo." said Miranda as she suddenly placed her hand over Gordo's hand and intertwine her fingers around his "Can't you please do this small favor for me, please?"

Oh boy, thought Gordo as he looked down at Miranda hand on his and felt the warmth coming from it. He was shocked at how just her closeness to him was starting to make his heart start beating faster and made his stomach start doing flip flops over itself.

"Please Gordo my oldest and most beloved friend in the whole world." said Miranda pleading again as she placed her head on his shoulder "You said you were just going to be spending all day in your studios New York office. So can you please just watch Amanda for me today? Just until five."

As he felt her long black hair brush against the side of his face and as he got a smell of her strawberry shampoo Gordo came to the suddenly realization that he could refuse her nothing.

"Ok I'll do it." sighed Gordo "I mean like you said I had only planned on going in to our New York office today.So I guess I can take her with me."

"OH THANK YOU GORDO THANK YOU!" squealed Miranda happily as she wrapped her arms around Gordo neck and than without thinking kissed him right on the cheek. But as soon as she realized what she had done Miranda jumped back very embarrassed and started blushing a very nice shade of red.

"Oh I mean..uhhh thank you Gordo....for uhhhh..doing this for me I mean!" stammered Miranda trying to cover herself big time as she got up off the sofa. Still blushing a nice shade of red Miranda started heading back to her bed room "Ok uhhh if you two will excuse me I need to uhhh start getting ready for work."

Gordo found that he could only nod his head as he watched Miranda hurriedly rush back to her bedroom.

This might not be to hard,Gordo thought as he turned to look at the smiling four year old who was still sitting next to him watching her favorite cartoon.

(author note-Sorry but there is something about this chapter that's been bugging me.I drafted and redrafted it many times.So I'm sorry if you didn't like it.)


	8. Gordo Needs A Favor

Author(if you can call me that)note-Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this or any other of my stories.And sorry that this chapter is so short.For you see Christmas time is the busiest time at my place of employment and so right now I'm pulling a six day seventy two hour a week work schedule.So I'm going to be a little slow on the updating until way after Christmas.So sorry(hangs head in shame)

Dec-22

Miranda had been hard at work doing her waitress job when Gordo had suddenly popped into the diner telling her he needed to talk to her. He said he had a big favor to ask of her and if she agreed he would owe her big. So Miranda had another waitress watch her tables and told Carl she was taking her last fifteen minute break. Grabbing Gordo by the arm Miranda drug him over to one of the empty booths in the back of the diner and let Gordo start to talk.What he asked of her had come as a little bit of a shock to her.

"Gordo could you please repeat that." asked Miranda as she sat in the diner booth looking at him.

"Well, what I said was," said Gordo a little hesitantly "I was wondering if you would you like to go with me to my studio's annual Christmas party we're having tonight. You see the New York office is having it tonight"

"So you need a date for this party and it's supposed to be scheduled for tonight?" asked Miranda crossing her arms and glaring at Gordo.

"Well, uhh yeah that's what I said. It's scheduled for seven PM tonight" said Gordo but than frowned when he noticed the glare he was getting from Miranda "Miranda why are you looking at me like that for?"

"God Gordo how could you of all people do this to me?!"said Miranda still glaring at him.

"Uhh just what is it that I did to you?" asked Gordo getting more and more lost as this conversation went on.

"What I mean is first off you asked me if I wanted to go with you to this big Hollywood Christmas party, right?" asked Miranda rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I did." said Gordo still confused.

"Well, duh of course I want to go to a big time Hollywood Christmas party with you, you big dummy!" said Miranda rolling her eyes again "But you spring this on me today! The day of the party! And not to mention I get off from here at three PM which gives me only four hours to get ready! I mean Good God Gordo you did grow up with two girls as your best friends! Didn't you learn anything from me and Lizzie about how long it takes for us girls to get ready for something important?!"

"Oh yeah" said Gordo nodding his head when understanding at last hit him"I see what your getting at now."

"Well, good for you." said Miranda "God Gordo I would love to go with you to this party. But I don't even have a dinner dress to wear for this party."

"What I've seen your closet you have plenty of dresses in there to wear." said Gordo once again confused.

Miranda felt like banging her head against the table over the stupidity of some men."Yes Gordo I have a few dresses in my closet. But none of them are fancy enough to wear to your high deal fancy Christmas party of yours. And Good lord would you just look at my hair!" said Miranda as she ran her hands through the dark mane of her pined up and pulled back hair "With such short notice there is no way I could get an appointment with my hair dresser."

"Well Miranda I think I have a solution for that." said Gordo suddenly smiling.

"Alright Mr Big Shot Movie Director lets hear your solutions" said Miranda.

"Well, the part with your hair that's an easy fix," said Gordo "Since I am a Big Shot Movie Director I have a lot of people on my payroll. And a lot of them are movie makeup people and hairdressers. And they can make you look beautiful if you let them. I mean the group I have Miranda they can work miracles on you if you'll let them."

Miranda sat back in the booth, crossed her arms and once again started glaring at Gordo "David Gordon are you telling me that I have to have a miracle to happen to me before I can look nice?"

"NO!" said Gordo holding his hands out in front of him as if that would shield him from that famous Sanchez anger he could see starting to burn in her eyes "That came out completely wrong! What I meant to say was that they could do a fast and great job on you in the short time we have. I mean they don't have to make you look beautiful because you already are beautiful Miranda."

Miranda could see how embarrassed Gordo was getting after saying that and could feel her own cheeks start to warm from the complement that Gordo had just gave her.

"Ok your forgiven and thank you for the compliment" said Miranda softly "But what am I going to do for a dress to this big Christmas shindig of yours?"

Miranda watched as Gordo only smiled, pulled a card out of his wallet and showed it to her.

"American Express Card" said Gordo smiling and holding the charge card up for Miranda to see "Never leave home without it."

"Gordo I can't....."

"Nope your going with me to this party and that is all there is to say about this" said Gordo interrupting Miranda "When you get off work we're going to call Maxine and have her watch Amanda for a little time longer.Than God help me I'm going to take you uptown for some dress shopping,than we'll swing by the office so my people can get to work on you.And when all of that's done you and I going to a party.So get ready Sanchez because we're going to have some fun tonight"

Miranda had to think about this for a second.Two days ago Gordo had done her a huge favor by watching Amanda for her while she was at work and he did it while he was also at work.Miranda couldn't help but smile as she thought back as to how wore out Gordo was when he and Amanda made it back to her apartment later that night.Her daughter had ran her favorite uncle ragged that day.Even though she didn't want Gordo to use his card to buy her dress for her Miranda knew she owed him a favor.And truth be told Miranda knew she really wanted to go to this party.So Miranda turned and looked at Gordo and only said five words.

"Ok I'll go with you."


	9. Getting Ready

Gordo was tired, no that's not totally one hundred percent accurate. To be totally honest he was freaking exhausted. And to make matters even more fun was the fact that he still had a party to go to tonight. And what was the reason he was so exhausted you might ask. Well it had to do with the fact of his old friend Miranda Sanchez. Once it was determined that she was going to the party with him his friend than proceeded to drag him to every store in a forty block radius of downtown Manhattan. They had spent a few hours on a quest to find the perfect evening gown and after about hundred gowns later they had found it. A very lovely black split up one leg sexier than hell gown.One that Miranda filled out very nicely Gordo had to admit.

Oh yeah let's also not forget about the million pair of high heal shoes that Miranda tried on, thought Gordo shaking his head.

It had been a few years since he had gone on a shopping spree with Miranda and/or Lizzie and he had forgotten how tiring those said shopping sprees could be.

The only funny part to all of this was when Miranda had almost hyperventilated when she saw how much the gown and shoes were going to cost.But that was when Gordo told her to just relax and went to pay for it all. Miranda had at first started to protest this but as he signed the receipt for the purchase Gordo calmly told her to be quiet. She was doing him a favor by accompanying him to the party so he was paying her back by buying her the gown and shoes.

Luckily now for Gordo the pair were now standing in the hair and makeup section of Gordo's New York office building. Gordo had called and warned the people here ahead of time and they were now ready to make Miranda up for the party. And hopefully Gordo would have some time to sit down and relax his aching feet.

"Miranda I'd like for you to meet Jean-Luc" said Gordo as he looked back and forth between his childhood friend and the man standing in the room with them "He's in charge here and is also the best hair and makeup man in the whole New York City theater market."

Miranda stared at the tall thin man standing in front of her. He looked to be around the age of forty something or other.Miranda offered ,the man who was going to make her look good for Gordo's party,her hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir."

But to Miranda surprise the man ignored her offered hand and than started walking around and around her given her the once over. After about two orbits around Miranda Jean-Luc stopped and slowly started shaking his head and making disapproving tisk tisk sounds with his tongue.

"So David," asked Jean-Luc still shaking his head and talking with an accent that Miranda believed to be French "This is the young lady your expecting me to work my miracle on?"

"MIRACLE! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU SNAIL EATING BERET WEARING MORON!" seethed Miranda shouting at the man who she believed had just insulted her "I maybe twenty-six years old now and the mother of a beautiful four year old girl but I'm STILL very much hot!"

"Miranda" said Gordo smiling as he put his hands on his friends shoulder turning her to face him.Gordo smile got even bigger as he saw the way Miranda anger got even worse when she saw the mirth that was spread all over his face "No one here is debating your hotness. The miracle that Jean-Luc was talking about was how he has to get you ready for the party in the short amount of time that was given to him."

"Oh" said Miranda a little embarrassed and turning back to Jean-Luc "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, sir."

"Oh please" said Jean-Luc rolling his eyes at Miranda "Sweetheart I've had the great 'pleasure' to work my magic on Jennifer Lopez." Gordo and Miranda both started smiling at how Jean-Luc used his hands to make air quotes when he said the word pleasure "So that little fit you just threw is nothing compared to what that prima dona can do when she doesn't get her way. So don't give it a second thought ok."

"Ok" said Miranda.

"Now let's get started" said Jean-Luc as he walked behind Miranda and started running his hand over her hair "Sweetheart you must tell your friend Jean-Luc here just WHAT have you been putting in your hair to clean it?"

Even though Miranda was feeling a little weird over the fact that a man that she had just met was now running his hands through her hair she still answered his guestion."Uhhh shampoo."

"Shampoo" said Jean-Luc shaking his head and repeating the word like it was some four letter profanity word.

"Uh yeah," said Miranda "And sometimes I use some conditioners.

"And where might I ask do you get those shampoos and conditioners?" asked Jean-Luc dropping Miranda hair back down and walking around to face her.

"Uhhh from the corner market on my block."

"Generic shampoo and conditioner" said Jean-Luc shivering in disgust" I see that I have my work cut out for me."

"DELORES! PHOBIE! ALLISON!" Jean-Luc yelled loudly while clapping his hands.

Miranda watched as three women came running from three different directions. All three women skidded to a halt in front of Jean-Luc.

"Phobie I want for you to take Ms.Sanchez's here to the back.I want you to wash and condition her hair. I also want for you to use my own personal supply of French Lavender number eight to do it."

"Yes sir." said Phobie.

"Allison while Phobie is doing that I want you to get your stuff together so you can work your manicure and pedicure skills on these nails." said Jean-Luc holding Miranda hand up for Allison to see.

"My god young lady do you chew on your nails everyday or something?" Jean-Luc asked once again tisking Miranda with his tongue as he gave Miranda finger nails the once over.

"I'll have you know I take good care of my......."

"Delores" said Jean-Luc interrupting Miranda as he took her face into his hands and turned it up to face the ceiling "When they get done with her I'm going to work on cutting her hair. When I'm finished I want for you to grab those brushes of yours and do something about these dark bags that she has under her eyes."

"Yes sir" said Delores nodding her head.

"Also see if you can't do something with these small wrinkles that she has forming around her eyes as well." said Jean-Luc.

"Hey I don't have any.........!" Miranda started to shout but was cut off again by Jean-Luc.

"Well, why are you ladies still standing around?! " shouted Jean-Luc clapping his hands loudly "We don't have all day! Let's get to work!"

The three women jumped to it by grabbing Miranda and ushering her across the room and through the doors to the back of the salon.

"And you mister," said Jean-Luc turning to look at Gordo and pointing toward the door "You go to your office, get all that manly getting ready stuff of yours done. That way when she's done you can take that beautiful girlfriend of yours to the grand ball."

"She's not my girlfriend,Jean-Luc." said Gordo starting to protest "She's just a friend."

"Uh huh" said Jean-Luc smiling "Why don't you try telling your old pal Jean-Luc that lie again.And this time you might want to stop drooling when she's in the same room as you are.That might make your lie sound a little more convincing."

"I don't drool."said Gordo"And besides I'm telling you Jean-Luc, Miranda and I are just friends."

Oh boy I hope that didn't sound as fake outloud as it did in my head, thought Gordo.

"Well your "friend" should be done and ready to go in about two hours." said Jean-Luc in a voice that clearly said that he didn't believe a word Gordo had said "So you get out of here mister and come back in about two hours."

TWO HOURS LATER

"David" said Jean-Luc as he walked back into the lobby and up to where Gordo was sitting down in a chair.

"Hold on a second." said Gordo not looking up from where he had his head buried in Redbook and using a pen to make a mark in the magazine "I'm almost finished taking this survey on whether I'm a hot lover in bed or a cold fish."

"And just how well are you doing with that?" asked Jean-Luc with an eyebrow raised.

"None of your business." said Gordo chunking the magazine down on the coffee table in front of him.

"That bad huh?" smirked Jean-Luc.

"Shut up" said Gordo standing up and looking up at his friend.

"Ok." said Jean-Luc turning serious and walking up to stand in front of the door that lead back to his work area "It is now with great pleasure that I introduce to you David your date for this evening. The new and improved, Miss Miranda Sanchez."

Miranda came through the door hesitantly.She was extremlly nervous over what Gordo was going to think about her and her new look.

Miranda needed not to worry for Gordo was so stunned that he could only stand there and stare at her. After a second or two of silence Jean-Luc elbowed Gordo in the side to snap him out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"Well, what do you think of her?" asked Jean-Luc.

Gordo still a little stunned at how gorgeous Miranda was could only mange to get four words out of his mouth.

"Miranda you look beautiful."

"You really think so?" asked Miranda feeling a little embarrassed at the way Gordo was staring at her.

"Oh yeah I really think so." said Gordo nodding.

"Thank you,Gordo" said Miranda now fully blushing from the compliments Gordo was paying her.

"You look very handsome yourself." said Miranda looking at and liking the way Gordo looked in his suit.

"Thanks Rand" said Gordo smiling.

"Well don't you two have someplace your supposed to be here soon?" asked Jean-Luc looking at his watch.(A Rolex of course )

"Oh yeah" said Gordo and than walked over to Miranda offering her his hand "Miranda would you allow me the honor of escorting you to the party?"

"Why of course kind sir." said Miranda giving Gordo a small curtsey and than taking his hand and letting him lead her out.

Jean-Luc watched as Miranda and Gordo walked out together arm and arm "Those two are just so cute together." said Jean-Luc taken a handkerchief out of his pocket and using it to wipe the moisture out of his eyes.


End file.
